You need a moment with Zoro(Girls only)
by Darling Honey
Summary: In all honesty I don't like making ocs at all so if im going to bother to make one why don't you be my oc? This became an idea for me because I have a long distance relationship with my boyfriend...seeing each other in real life is almost out of the question. share the sweet pain with me except your heart throb is zoro. Girls only. I know its weird, deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

The struggles of a distance relationship.

Day 1

"Yo." The tall green haired lad glances at you and resumes to training with his weights. He breathes heavily as he continues counting with each weight lift he does.

" 5049….huff…5050….5051" he mutters quietly. "Ummm.." you slowly interrupt, expecting for this to be some sort of romance story. He notices it and looks at you slightly annoyed.

"Huh? What? (5052)" He keeps looking at you annoyed as he keeps lifting his weights.

"What? You saw the title." He points at the story title. " It's "a moment with Zoro"! Well here's your moment with me. what more do you want?" he says in a rough voice, not wanting to be bothered.

You back away slowly unsure. He seems a bit mad and this really doesn't seem like the sort of story that you were expecting. "Umm well actually… It's "You need a moment with Zoro(girls only)"" you muttered quietly and a bit timidly. "…..i'm sorry this really wasn't what I was expecting….i should get going…" You turn away and start leaving.

"Miss reader swan wait!" Sanji reaches for your hand and pulls you back. "Please excuse this baka marimo it's his first time!" he says as he shoots a glare at zoro and gives you an apologetic look.

Zoro puts his weights down and glares at Sanji. " I dare you to say that again you stupid love cook! Peh this is just a book. What's she gonna get from here!? We're just simple characters that's all! We don't mean anything to people like her that live in the real world!"

He shoots another annoyed look at you as if blaming you for reading this. "Why get involved with her if she doesn't even care about us."

"Excuse me Sanji." You say as you take the tray from him, struggling to maintain your temper.

"Oh umm kay." Says Sanji.

"Simple characters!? You think you're just simple characters to me!?" you approach him with the tray and wack him with it. " YOU'RE MORE THAN JUST CHARACTERS! I THOUGHT I WAS PART OF YOURE NAKAMA TOO! JERK! HOW DARE YOU LIE!?" You say as you keep beating him up. Tears start filling up your eyes and slowly spill down your cheek. Eventually you stop beating him up and cover your eyes with your hands, feeling a bit embarrassed that you're crying.

"One piece means a lot to me! I was happy when you guys won, sad when you guys lost and cried when we lost whitebeard and Ace…" you mutter in a sad voice. "How can you say you're just characters to me? You are all important to me….you all make me smile and laugh and feel happy….something that this real world in which you don't live in can't make me feel. You mean everything to me.."

You pause for a few seconds and look at the floor with a sad look.

"Just a book to me?" you say in a hurt tone. "Zoro you mean the world to me! I'm in love with you! You may be just a character in a manga but you're the coolest, strongest and best man that I have ever known! I'm completely in love with you and though we may be from different worlds…..I still really really love you!"

You feel yourself being hugged. You look up and see Zoro hugging you tightly, pressing you against his chest. You feel warm, safe and at peace just being there so you hug him back, clinging to him, grabbing his clothes and pulling him closer.

"Baka." He mutters in an embarrassed voice. He nibbles and licks your ear.

"mm." you quietly purr, blushing, feeling happy because of his warm embrace.

"You've met so many people and yet you chose me…a person that's not even real." He smiles slightly as he looks at you. "You sure are a weird one."

"Hey!" you say pouting slightly. "You're very wonderful…I only want you…" you say quietly as you cling onto him more. You notice the beads of sweat on his brow and get a nearby towel to wipe them off him. He smiles gently as he sees how cautious you do it and how you have to tiptoe to reach it.

"You're pretty short." He leans down slightly so as to help you.

"Hey! I'm not that bad it's just you're too tall!" you protest.

He ignores you and wraps his arm around your waist. "I should keep you and make you my personal sake serving woman."

"!?" you blush as you feel his hand surround you. "Hey wait!" You put your hands over his and try to push it off, not really wanting to push it off.

He watches you amused and kisses and licks your neck.

"ah..ahh …wait zoro san nu!" you say happily purring. "You know that I can't stay here forever! I belong to the real world!"

He holds you tightly from behind and places his chin on top of your head.

"Yeah I know. I know it very well especially each time you close a onepiece manga. I know it and I realize it. It's like I die and relive whenever you pick up or close the book.."

You both spend together a few moments in silence.

"But…I always ..might sorta look forward to you returning always." He admits gruffly.

"Eh? Really?" you try to look at him surprised.

"You'll have to close this book soon too….just know that I'll always wait and be here with you. Even if I am just a character in a book…I'll wait for you."

He puts his hand on your cheek and gives you a farewell kiss.

That's the end for it now…isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow we have so many episodes and chapters." Said Zoro astounded as he looked at the list of anime episodes and chapters. He found your stash of onepiece items. His eyes widened surprised and a smile spread on his face. "Hey hey! This is where I posed as a statue as we were getting covered by waxed!"

He grinned happily and patted his swords that were tied by his side. They made a quiet clang sound when moved.

You quickly moved the books and technology away from him. "You really shouldn't look at that. It's taboo!" you scolded him.

"It's really interesting." He said. "I wonder if other characters are aware that they're characters…..other characters…" He glances at you. "There's many other characters huh? You didn't fall in love with them too did you?"

"!?" Your heart freezes. "I umm err-" you look away blushing and thinking of how many other characters you've fallen in love with, after all it is the fangirls life. Flashes of Sebastian, goku, and many other characters fill your head. "Well umm ordinary men aren't as cool or romantic" you finally say

Zoro stands up and hugs you tightly. "Don't go looking at other men, real or not real. I realize I'm not there there but I am there for you. And I'll always be thinking of you no matter what." He gives you a sweet passionate kiss on the lips. "Promise?"

Your heart surges with feelings of love and affection for him. You can't help but wish that he really was physically there but for now this bittersweet love is fine.

"I love you Zoro" you quietly say as you hug him back and feel his warmth. This love will always be forbidden but you can't help your feelings. He's everything you've ever wanted.

"I know" he replies and pulls you closer "and I love you too, always"

You enjoy his sweet embrace until you realize it's time to leave once again. Time to return to your own world again.

"I'll be waiting for you." He says as he holds your hand and intertwines his fingers with yours tightly. "I'll always be there for you no matter if our worlds are different. I believe in you because you are my world. We'll meet again and when we do watch me defeat the enemy." He says with a proud smile on his face. "I won't lose again, not with you by my side."


End file.
